


the acbs of love

by justcameron



Category: TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, White House, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcameron/pseuds/justcameron
Summary: in progress
Relationships: amy coney barret/reader, amy coney barrett/mike pence, mitch mcconnel/mike pence
Kudos: 4





	the acbs of love

**Author's Note:**

> i hate ed sheeran with the whole life of me I am out on a mission to find ed sheeran and kidnap him and find out where my 70 kids that i made with jeffrree star in an abandon allyway

making soon

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me emo boy


End file.
